The Fairy King's Library
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Upon her death, Loly wakes up in a strange place and meets a stranger being that grants her a new life. Lives, actually, across different worlds as various different versions of herself. What purpose, she can only guess as she lives one book at a time. Various crossovers and a few OCs. Written in joint with an anonymous friend. Lots of Yuri, BDSM, Yuri-femdom, and Yuri-harem.
1. Chapter 1

The Fairy King's Library

Don't own Bleach or anything else that comes up- except Mokules! He is mine.

Summary: Upon her death, Loly wakes up in a strange place and meets a stranger being that grants her a new life. Lives, actually, across different worlds as various different versions of herself. What purpose, she can only guess as she lives one book at a time. Various crossovers and a few OCs. Written in joint with an anonymous friend.

 **AN Okay, quick explanation time. This started and was done as a CYOA type story between me and a friend where I posted something, gave him options for what happened next, I wrote the next piece based on his pick, and so on. He actually put a lot into this and did all the betaing He wants to remain unassociated with this for personal reasons, but we'll just call him Grendal. Grendal is a fan of Loly and NOT a fan of Orihime, for the record. While originally done for fun, we actually have a lot of this done and will be sending updates fairly frequently for a while.**

 **PS Mokules's spelling and grammar mistakes are intentional on his part.**

Loly blinked as she awoke. Or, to be more precise, she regained awareness of herself. The last thing she remembered was an explosion of pain and splintering bone piercing her senses. Looking down at her hands however, they looked normal as ever, same with her legs…one of which she distinctly remembered having been ripped off.

 _"I'm…not a fucked up mess? But the whore didn't heal me…"_

Pushing that aside she took in her surroundings as another distinct realization began to swell within her belly.

She was standing in some kind of grand hall that reminded her of Las Noches, yet at the same time the differences outweighed the similarities. The walls were white yes, but there was more color in this one room than the entire realm of Hollows: a rug that was made from freshly fallen autumn leaves stitched together, strange flowering plants of a purple and twisting nature that looked like they were from a children's storybook lined the walls, and rows of skeletal statues stood at attention on either side of the hall. They vaguely resembled those from some kind of primate but to sizes and porportions that were simply monstrous.

Even more unusual was the snow gently falling, indoors no less, without a cloud in sight. Idly she noticed the snowflakes seeminged to vanish before ever reaching the ground. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the white plume spread out as it would on a cold winter morning…only, the room was warm, sunny even despite the lack of any apparent windows or lights. Nothing about this place made any sense, though even she had to admit there was something almost…beautiful about it.

"Loly Aivirrne."

On instinct she reached for her Zanpaktuo and pivoted into a low stance, only to find the familiar blade, that had been at her side since becoming an Arrancar, was now absent as she turned to see…something?

It was humanoid, but not. Feline yet with hints of reptilian. The eyes were slit, colored like sapphires dotted with shimmering dark orbs that almost seemed to moved. Brilliant azure fur marked by royal blue coated the body, with great antlers resting upon the head of a cheshire cat. The smile was wide, far too wide to not show a single tooth. This would stand out the most to other, but with first hand familiarity with bizarre creatures, Loly knew where to direct her gaze. Sure enough, large curved claws were present upon the end of the limbs. Almost human hands danced deadly digits against each other while lazy swaying brought her gaze to the the ground off to the side where a tail laid. The rear appendage was as long as the owner's backside, thicker than a grown man's arm, and covered in lustrous black scales. Scales that were pocketed over the rest of the entity along the elbows of the front limbs, cruzed along the sides of the torso, and just above the rear feet. These were all but camouflaged at first glance by the darker hairs of the pelt.

It sat upon a throne, but slouched would have been a far more accurate term as its legs appeared as if unnaturally bent and stretched for the padded feet to reach the ground. The throne itself was made of the same bone like material as everything else, but seemed…fresher, more recent in someway. Rather ornate as thrones went in her limited experience, it was masterfully sculpted the impressions of forestry with many little mythical beings hiding in its designs.

Unfortunately, it suffered from a rather poor paint scheme of purples and browns for unknown reasons.

As confused as Loly was, there were no traces of panic coursing through her. She attributed this to something she could percieve less visually and more a tangible feeling on her brain. There was a...glow, a radiance the creature had about it. It was soft, gentle, and almost impossible to notice until she realized she was being far, far calmer about this situation than she had been for anything else in her existence. A forced tranquility was being pushed to her psyche, preventing extreme emotions like rage or terror from overtaking her.

"Lo-li. Lol-y. L-oly." The distinctly masculine voice mused in a playful, almost random manner as long claws scratched at the chin. "Loly is Lol-vily, but Aivirrne is tricky. Ai-Vi, Ivy? Do centipedes get poison Ivy? And R-ne? What ever happened to your knee?"

"…What?" Loly asked, even more confused now than before at the line of nonsense rattling in her mind.

" _Who_ , actually, but What is good too," the creature corrected as he leaned forward to rise from his throne. Yet instead of standing, his lower limbless seemlessly shifted and morphed as he descended onto all fours and took to a proper feline waltz. With all the implied predatory grace, he approached.

Loly knew she should have tensed, but she couldn't. And she didn't like that she could only feel at ease in this situation.

As the strange entity moved forward, smile ever wide and ever tight as the speckled eyes danced with mischief, he began to encircle her and allowed her too take in his unearthly majesty. And one thing stood out to the arrancar: He was…big. _Much_ bigger than he appeared to be while upon his throne, with herself only being a head taller than his hunches. And his tail was neither limp nor idle, matching his movements perfectly. "Mokules. Mock-you-less. But only if I like you. Which I do."

The introduction, if it could be called that, gave Loly the briefest shows of his teeth.

"I'm…sorry, where am I? How did I get here?" Loly asked, biting her lipas she trid to keep as much of his mass in eye sight at all times. She wanted to be annoyed with this babbling feline, but whatever aura he was generating literally prevented it, leaving her more confused as she rose from her half crouched position.

"And, How, the adopted brother of the W's. If only he had been born backwards, he would have slipped right in as Who's twin Woh," Mokules mused randomly as he ceased strolling around her. "The How is simple. Your book is _closed_ ," he answered, holding out his opposable paw. Inexplicably, it grasped a hardback book with a rather plane blue cover.

A book that happened to have her name on it, she noted in bewilderment as she took it in handa and began to look it over. There was nothing else to it, just her name. As she attempted to open it, the admittedly small tome floated out of her hands. It came rest upon a podium that grew from the white stone beneath them. Propped up so it was just high enough for her to read with ease, the book opened of its own accord. The pages flipped by rapidly until it reached the final page, showing a single line that while simple held all the meaning in the world.

 _Loly Aivirrne was crushed to death like a bug by Yammy Llargo._

She stared at that simple, blunt, harsh yet truthful line for what could have been a year. As the words finally registered, Loly discovered a very important comforting fact.

The aura wasn't omnipotent, apparently,

"I…died?" she nearly fell to her knees, stunned as the nagging thought in the back of her mind was confirmed. She was dead. She had been killed.

"By a dummy named Yammy," Mokules confirmed, leaning his head over her shoulder.

The maw of grinning fangs didn't phase her as the situation set in and numbness faded to rage. Gritting her teeth, she slammed her fists on the book, "Dammit! Damn that fucking piece of shit! This is that monster whore's fault!" Loly cursed, fingers clinging to the pages trying to rip it apart in her rage! To make those false and erase them!

Her efforts caused mirthful chuckle from the scaled cat as he strode behind the podium. "Sorry, but life is life, even the afterlife. You cannot destroy what _Was_ ," Mokules explained as she futilely tried to destroy the object of her wrath.

Hearing his voice again, she sighed in defeat and dropped the book, every ounce of her being seething with fury at once again having been powerless to prevent her own demise. Not once, not twice, but THREE times now her life had been taken from her, stolen, and even more insulting to her embittered mind was how easily she could have killed any human with her powers. No matter how strong she became, she was still powerless in the end!

"Then, what? Is this some part of Hell?" her harsh and bitter tone didn't show it, but it was easy to sense the fear her question carried. Even this aura of false-peace was not enough to subdue the dread that prospect conjured. She was no fool; she knew exactly what kind of person she was and exactly the kind of life she had lived.

"No, but they are in the neighborhood," Mokules answered whimsically, scratching his chin with his dagger-like claws. "This is **a** 'Other Place'."

"The...Other Place?" Loly repeated with a scrunched brow. While no stranger to loopholes or mistakes, there was no way he could be saying what it sounded like he was implying. No chance she caught the elevator going up rather than down.

"" **A** " 'Other Place'," he corrected, knowing the small hope she was nursing in her confusion. "There are many different 'Other Place'. This Other Place is the Place of Fairies." he explained in a grand tone.

"…You're a _fairy_?" A lone eyebrow rose above her hairline skeptically at his claim.

"I am _King_ of Fairies," Mokules answered proudly, hand over his chest. Loly eyed him skeptically. Fairies, to her knowledge, were known to be playful regardless of their natures being malevolent or beignvolent. But she never expect one to be a large cat-like creature, let alone the king of them.

"Now, onto the next W?" He asked in a patient yet prompting tone as he sat on his haunches.

"…Why am I here?" Loly asked suspiciously, knowing there must have been a reason even if she had no clue what it could be. This Mokules only _seemed_ random on the surface, when in reality she was starting to see that it was all very much calculated. One didn't spend as much time as she had avoiding the squinty eyed former Captain, or chasing after the affections of Lord Aizen without learning how to pick up on this kind of thing.

"I plucked you out of the reincarnation cycle," Mokules answered with blunt sincerity.

"You can do that!?" Loly asked in surprise and with more than a hint of fear. Not even Lord Aizen himself could do something like that! The amount of power someone would have to wield to perform such a feat was, in a word, terrifying. If the princess had been a monster, then Mokules would have to be…

"Of course! It's like riding a bicycle for cars and nations!" was his enthusiastic reply, claping his paws together.

"What?" Loly asked in bewilderment, her mind starting to fracture under the intense strain this was putting on her. One minute the godlike being was casually telling her how he plucked her soul from the reincarnation cycle, then the next it was back to his inane gibberish again.

"Hm, if I hold my breath, will I turn bluer?" Mokules wondered as he looked upward, seemingly having forgotten about the young Arrancar completely.

"…Okay, why did you bring me here?" Loly asked after a moment, chosing her wording carefully. Her poor mind no longer able to handle the constant shifting and sifting. In situations like these she usually responded with violence, but Mokules calming aura denied her that familiar, reflexive reaction.

She felt oddly naked without it.

"I haven't mocked you, have I?" Mokules inquried as if to remind her.

"I…don't think so?" Loly answered uncertainly. Honestly, if he had, it would have been hard to tell.

"Mock-you-less. I like you. I like centipedes and I like you, that Pede I Cent. So would you like to have some fun now that your book is done?" Mokules offered.

 _'I like you? Have some fun now that my book is done? What is he…wait a minute…he, can't be…'_

"…Are you hitting on me?" Loly asked in both confusion and slight revulsion of the idea.

"If I was, I'd do so in human form," Mokules assured in a moment of seriousness, his smile turning to a normal size for a few fleeting seconds before returning to it chesire lenght. "I like your book, the Pede I Cent, but I think I'd like another. Better, I want to help with this other."

"What do you mean? I'm dead, what am I suppose to do?" Loly asked, grasping for straws at this point. She just wanted a straight answer from him, but without her anger she was left with confusion, something she didn't handle well or like, at all.

"You live! Not _re_ live though. No timey wimy, only spacey wacy," Mokules explained with a wave of his tail, knocking the book off the podium and revealing another in its place.

The cover read _Loly Aivirrne II:_ in large bold letters.

"You're…giving me a new life? Wait, you can do _**that**_?" Loly asked while trying not to let the sudden surge of hope she was feeling get the better of her. This was too good to be true, and she knew it.

"I am giving you _many_ lives. Hopefully fun Won's, but some might not be fun."

"What's the catch?" She didn't miss that last little remark, and if there was one thing she remembered from all those old stories and legends it was that there was _always_ a price that outweighed the reward when it came to anything even remotely resembling a wish. Even more so when the one granting the wish was some kind of magical and whimsical creature.

"The catch is the _Princess_ that played at Goddess," Mokules answered with a smirk.

"…Orihime Inoue?" the name rolled off her tongue the way one might describe the flavor of their own vomit.

"Inoue. I Know A Way. But she doesn't know a way. And yes, her. Not _your_ her, but **a** her all the same."

"What _about_ her, exactly?" the young Arrancar's tone had turned acidly at hearing that name. The orange haired whore had healed her sister, and for that she had…been, in her debt to a small degree. Not that she would overlook how she used those fat tits and huge ass to try and steal Lord Aizen's affections and attentions, all the while playing innocent when her guilt was exposed. Her sister was important to her however, so for that reason, and that reason alone she had stepped in to protect her. And how did the bitch repay that? By getting her killed.

"She will be in your stories too, each book, _every_ _time_. Sometimes a friend, sometimes a foe, often times nothing to you at all. What you do with her is up to you. Kill her, maim her, slave her, adore her. Even whore her if you get bored with her," Mokules answered with a smirk.

"…you're giving me new lives, as in _plural_ , and in every life I'm guaranteed to have a chance at that bitch?" Loly asked slowly, smirking wider than the king of fairies himself at the thought. A new world, a new life, free from any semblance of debt, and finally able to give the Princess the punishment she deserved for trying to take Lord Aizen from her.

"And Menoly. Or **a** _Menoly_. You _might_ have to find her as well, or not, but I'll grant you the boon that she'll be inclined to you should you meet," Mokules explained. "So, shall we right a new look for your next book Pede I Cent?"

"…At your leisure, King Mokules," Loly answered with a predatory smile of her own. Her sister, the only thing that was _hers_ , the only thing she had ever possessed in life or unlife would be returned to her, along with a chance to give the Princess exactly what she deserved? She couldn't have asked for a better deal.

"Splendid! Spleen Did. Did what, I am not sure? But to the first of worlds, you have a choice of two, and then another. To be _A_ nice, **a** world where you are **a** duchess, and trusted friend of **a** queen. Not the Princess, I promise. To the other, **B** e a savage world where you are a monster, one not unless your release. A pede girl, you will **b** e, that hungers for flesh in more than one manner. You may **b** ecome a monster queen or simply enjoy your life on your victims. And the last **C** hoice…"

"Hold it right there," Loly said, holding up her hand and cutting him off before he could continue. "Unless the third option is making me a goddess, or outright being that bitch's slave master, I'm going to go with the second one, the duchess."

"Apologies, you are very goddessless right now," Mokules apologized while managing to sound anything but sorry with his Cheshire grin. "Muchess fun we are to have still, Duchess. Just keep wariness. Your Queeness will not be contestless, and your sideness will determine your amount of headlessness," Mokules warned as he circled her.

"So be careful of whose side I'm on. I'll remember that," Loly answered warily as she eyed the fairy king. Right from the start she was getting a bad feeling about this. Why warn her about something that important up front? Aizen loved to play games like this as well, but she had the distinct feeling Mokules preferred some form of three-dimensional chess to her former masters game of choice.

"Remember. Rem-Ember. Remem-ber. Re-member. Reing a member is quite hard, but luckily your memberlessness will help you in this book of yours, Pede I Cent," Mokules mused in his rambling. "Now for a door. Adore. You'll adore being adored through the door, I'm assured," he mused as his tail waved up and curled about, producing a doorknob. He handed, or tailed it, to her as he moved behind her, picking up the discarded book.

"…And how do I use this?" Loly asked cautiously.

"How indeed. But not in need," Mokules replied looking at the title. Loly was about to ask what he meant when he blew on it, as if to clear dust from the cover.

And it did. Below her name was a subtitle: The Arrancar. And below it was a symbol that looked like a hollow circle with a perfectly smooth outer edge but ridges on the insides that looked a bit mechanical in nat-

Loly went wide eyed as she turned to the new book on the podium, Loly Aivirrne II:. Mokules's eyes alit in amusement as Loly pressed the knob against the center of the book. With a flash of light, the subtitle "The Duchess" appeared on the cover, before growing brighter until she could see nothing.

"Merry Duching, Pede I Cent," Mokules called before she vanished, leaving the podium and book where they stood. "This should be fun much, but now for my hun needs me to munch and hunch," he mused with a hum and a wide, too wide grin as he stalked out of his throne room, his glow fading, but not until after he himself.

 **End of Chapter**

Well, there you go. Loly is about to get into her life as a Duchess. For the record, while Mokules is my character, I made him via the Fairy King CYOA. That aside, I hope you all enjoyed this if Mokules didn't scramble your brains, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is something amiss, Duchess?"

Loly blinked, her mind adjusting to the sudden shift in existence and awareness while her body was still moving on instinct, looking around so as not to draw attention to herself while piecing together that she was sitting at a table under a veranda in a garden of some kind…a well kept if simple garden behind a very large mansion.

The first thing she took note of while gathering her bearings was that standing between herself and her guest was a young servant girl dressed in plain yet skimpy clothes, though more along the lines of an apron covered dress than what you would wear clubbing. Her arms and shoulders were completely exposed along with her back, and sides presumably since from what she could tell the upper half of her uniform was secured solely by the straps around her neck. The skirt was a little short, reaching about mid thigh with slits running its length on either side. Though Loly appreciated the way it showed off her stockings and a peek of her garter belt. Finally there were the shoes, a simple pair of freshly polished buckled flats that positively shined.

Nothing about her seemed too unusual… Blue hair that swept out at the ends with bright purple eyes, her figure wasn't curvy by any stretch of the imagination, but Loly knew that had more to do with her age then any lack of feminine appeal. Already you could tell she was only a few years away from blossoming into a real knockout judging by her budding breasts and the early flaring of her hips.

Her attention was then drawn downwards by a flicker of movement. There she saw another female at her feet; though this one, unlike the first, was quite obviously an adult. A passing glance was more than enough for anyone to notice the many ways this was evident in contrast to the young servant girl.

Naked as the day she had been born, her only clothing was a latex hood that completely covered her head down to the neck. The only opening was for her mouth, with no holes for the eyes or to even breathe through her nose . Even stranger still was the thick metal collar around her neck covering the base of the hood, which was attached to a chromed chain leash, the other end of which Loly found she was holding.

She wasn't sure how, but with a degree of self control greater than she knew she possessed, the former Arrancar managed to hold herself back from gawking at the spectacle…well, gawking, followed by tackling and motorboating. The fact that she was licking Loly's slippers clean didn't register for what felt like hours, as it felt like it took a great length of time to pull her attention away from the rather sizable breasts, swaying and heaving.

 _'Holy fuck she is STACKED! Her tits are bigger than Mila Rosa's!'_ the transplanted duchess thought as she drank in the sight before her. The hood might have covered every detail of her face and even the color of her hair, but there was no denying whoever it was possessed a figure most women would have killed for.

Soft curves swelled out from her narrow shoulders and waist to an ample pair of breasts and wide hips, both of which moved with an almost hypnotic rhythm as she continued her task with single minded determination. She wasn't fat, but she was a little on the thick side, something that was a bit of a detractor but not enough to register as more than a fleeting notation. A few hours of exercise a day and she would be perfect in Loly's mind.

In her previous life, she knew full well what her reaction to this kind of situation would have been. She would have pushed the hooded woman _-slave, her mind corrected her-_ flat on her back and buried her face as deep in the offering of cleavage as she could before ripping that mask off and grinding her arousal soaked pussy against her mouth to see how skilled that tongue really was.

 _'They've got to be bigger than my head…'_ she realized absently, crossing one leg over the other without thinking to suppress the tiny jolt of moistness she could feel threatening to grow.

Speaking of her legs? As she had before when appearing in the great hall, she couldn't help but give herself a quick once over.

Unlike in the Hall of Molules, her attire was rather new to her.

She was dressed in a very flattering and highly form-fitting outfit, one that regrettably put her small bust on display. Though at least it showed off her other curves quite nicely. The white leather corset came up just an inch above her nipples, molding the two firm globes into an almost worthwhile display of cleavage. Her breasts were not exactly 'blessed', though they were quite perky, which thankfully was easy to see thanks to the purple stripes running down the sides along her curves.

The lower half of her ensemble comprised of a pair of purple shorts made from some kind of skintight material. They felt like it had been painted on given how well it clung to her ass and mound, both of which were hidden from view only thanks to her white skirt. It looked simple enough, reaching down to her thighs and almost touching her knees. Hell, it might have been considered modest compared to her previous choice of attire were it not for the slit running up one side all the way to her beltline.

Taking a quick peek back down at her breasts, it took a moment for her to realize that while not as big as she wished, they were actually larger than she remembered. At first she thought it had been the pushup effect from the corset, but they felt…heavier, just as her thighs felt somewhat thicker as well. It wasn't until she glanced at the leash in her hand that she realized she was in fact a few years older than she had been a moment ago.

Putting that aside for later, she moved her attention to the source of the voice that had spoken and paused, unable to help but wonder what kind of world she had chosen. Sitting across from her was a stunningly beautiful young blonde woman with twin pigtails and three whisker marks on each cheek. She was wearing an black corset-leotard buster adorned with stylize orange markings and swirls and lined with orange colored fur. Her legs were crossed at the knee, showing off her black thigh-high leather boots whose heels made Loly's own feet shudder at the thought of having to stand in them, let alone walk.

Unlike Loly, her arms were covered; the black gloves she wore almost long enough to pass for sleeves given how little skin was exposed between the top and her bare shoulders. Perhaps most noticeably however was the large fur lined cape she wore, blood red on the outside and gold on the inside.

If she had to guess, she would have figured her to be in her early, possibly mid twenties at most. Still quite young, though her figure was striking all the same. Ample curves with a bust that put Loly's meager melons to shame; she wasn't overly endowed but she had no difficulty filling out her outfit to its limit. She was in decent shape, for a human, but didn't have the look of one that did much fighting to Loly.

She silently noted the woman's sharp blue eyes were regarding Loly evenly. Her imperial, royal gaze accented by a single raised eyebrow. Controlled, poised, regal, she was well disciplined and projected an aura of confidence almost on par with Lord Aizen.

"Just admiring the view, Queen Naruko," Loly answered automatically, smiling at her queen and friend. The tidbit of information clicking into place as she spoke verified her earlier observations. Royal, the queen, her friend.

"Hm, one should enjoy their home, and the Aivirrne estate does have a certain charm about it," Naruko mused, glancing to the white villa with purple accents. It was difficult to gauge her thoughts, and nearly impossible for Loly to tell just how sincere her words were. Everything, every action, every word, every minute shifting of her expression was perfectly controlled and measured.

Meaning everything that was seen or heard was exactly what she wanted to be seen or heard. Even in the company of a childhood friend, her guard was up.

"Is this a social visit, your majesty, or business?" Loly asked with a subtle smirk as she leaned on the table, inwardly enjoying the fact that she now had breasts large enough to feel shifting from such an act. She wasn't so stupid as to try and do anything, not yet anyways, but hoped to ease things into a more casual direction. At least until she could find her footing and put enough together that she could understand this world and her place in it.

Now it was Naruko who smirked. It was imposing, domineering, and looked like it was talored for Naruko's face somehow. "You know better than most, Loly, that my business and my pleasure are one and the same," she replied coyly.

Loly felt herself shiver from the memories just outside of her reach, those that were hers but not hers. In fear or excitement she couldn't tell, but this woman was obviously dangerous, powerful, and in no way an idiot.

"The reason for my visit, however, is I have some matters for you to aid me with," Naruko explained.

"Oh? And how may I be of assistance?" Loly asked, trying to sound humble and curious, but she got the feeling that Naruko approved of her devious smirk. That was good, her guard was still up, but she wasn't one of those stiff necked traditional royals she used to read about. Still, one step at a time until she could figure out or find out more.

"A few simple matters actually, all of them personal in nature. The first of which is that I have found my staff, for a change, has too many slaves. I could just kill them, but none of them warrant that, or freedom for that matter. I had considered selling them off but recalled you are a bit understaffed yourself," Naruko explained.

"That sounds more like you giving me a gift than needing my help," Loly commented curiously.

"You'll be getting the fresher ones, along with a few I just don't care for, so breaking them in would be your problem," Naruko clarified with a shrug. "Of course, you could always sell them. Most have a decent look to them and should fetch some coin, I believe. Another matter is that I require a temporary base for a detachment of my forces to operate in while rounding up some pirates. You would have to surrender partial authority and dominion of your home for the duration, but you would receive a percentage of the reclaimed goods and a fair payment in compensation for the inconvenience."

"Hmm, how many soldiers would this detachment be, your highness?" Loly asked curiously. Her estate was fairly large if this was indeed her home, but it couldn't lodge a standing army unless there was an extensive basement she didn't know about. There was also the matter of being understaffed to consider, if she didn't have enough people to keep things running as is, then taking on a large number of people, even if only temporarily would cause quite a strain.

"No more than four dozen," Naruko answered offhandedly. "The last matter however is a bit more delicate. There is a slave, dear to a protégé of mine that we had thought died a month ago in a hunting accident. She recently sent a letter, explaining that she was found by traders and resold. She escaped and apparently even seeks to return to her mistress. The problem is that she can't afford to cross the sea. Regrettably, both I and my more skilled agents are too busy elsewhere to handle such a matter, least of all without drawing attention."

Loly almost blinked as memories flittered across her mind of this "protégé" of the queen, _'Nelliel tu Odelschwanck is here? Albiet, as an actual child, but still…who else from my world is here?'_

Menoly was a given, at least according to Mokules, as was Orihime, but what about the others? Lilinette had been something of a friend, someone she hadn't minded spending time around at least and she enjoyed her sense of humor. There was also Halibel and her trio of Fraccion…hopefully they weren't rivals of hers as she didn't relish the idea of having to deal with them even in this world…but then again…

The mental image of a naked Halibel in chains kneeling to her and swearing her loyalty and body to the younger Arrancar was a fantasy she had thought of more than once since the first time she had run afoul of the quartet. Mila Rosa was another at the top of her list, possessing almost the perfect and ideal body in her mind, while Apachie and SunSun would have been nice if only to finish off the complete set.

But Halibel and Mila? Halibel especially? The very thought of seeing her light chocolate skin completely on display for her eyes, the idea of seeing the once proud noble Espada who attained the title of strongest woman of the realm servicing her, pleasuring her, obeying her every whim? Ordering her to finger fuck herself out in the middle of her yard or just leading her around like a dog on her leash? The possibilities were endless, and considering just how many circles of hell the foursome had put her and Menoly through she would savor every moment it lasted with almost as much delight as she would hearing the whore screaming and begging for mercy.

Almost.

"I have a few others who could handle these tasks, but as your queen and a friend, I would consider it a personal favor if you were to help me with any one of these, Duchess Aivirrne," Naruko answered, gazing at her impassively.

 _'So she wants me to help with a favor, that makes sense, Mokules did say I would be friends with the queen. Question is which one should I do? Obviously retrieving Nel's favorite slave would get me the most brownie points with her highness, but housing those soldiers would get me a nice bit of coin I could use to buy some slaves and servants, which apparently I need. Of course, just accepting FREE slaves that need to be broken in would fix that problem, and could be a lot of fun,'_ she thought as she mulled over the three choices being offered.

On the surface, they each had their own advantages. Retrieving the slave was the smartest move to stay in the queen's favor and maybe earning her something nice as payment. Housing the soldiers, while on the surface came across as a great deal was actually at the bottom of her list.

Yes, she would get some payout from it, but it would also mean paying out to put them up. Food for up to fifty people wouldn't be cheap unless they brought everything for themselves. And something told her that while that was likely to be the case she would still be expected to provide for them as a proper hostess. Whatever she got out of that would be reduced by whatever expenses they incurred, and even then she would likely be spending what was left on the slaves she needed to buy.

Which brought her to the third option, taking the slaves off Naruko's hands and breaking them in as an apparent favor. Free slaves were nothing to sneeze at; even if they were unbroken, untrained and unskilled it was still an investment that could turn a profit any number of ways.

 _'Then again, she never said I could only take on one did she? I could take the slaves off her hands and go fetch Nel's to earn her favor to boot…'_ That's when another idea came to her, one not of her own, and while she wasn't sure where exactly it had come from, she honestly didn't care either.

"Your majesty," Loly started with a small but growing smirk, "Not to be boastful, but I believe I can handle all three of your requests."

"Oh? Quite a bold claim, Duchess," Naruko commented, a bit of interest showing in her eyes now. "You intend to host a division of soldiers while securing a lost slave and breaking in your own, all in a timely manner?"

Sitting back, she held one arm out towards her home. "The slaves and the soldiers will handle each other," Loly assured deviously. "I simply allow the soldiers into my home with the request that they help break in the new slaves if needed. It should not require much effort on their part, and the slaves in turn would help in hosting the soldiers as they are broken in and trained by my current staff. As for the lost slave? Well, I have been meaning to do some traveling, so securing Nel's precious property is an excellent excuse to do so. By the time I return, your soldiers will probably be done or nearly so and my new slaves trained ready to serve. Really, your requests all play into each other if one knows how to work them as such," Loly explained with a hint of pride.

Naruko's even lips curled into a smirk of approval. "Very good, I was hoping you'd be clever and think of something along those lines. Now all you need are some directions and a face to look for," Naruko praised.

Loly felt herself swell up with joy at her words of commendation for some reason. Then again, while she was apparently her friend, Naruko didn't come off as the type to give praise lightly. Much like Lord Aizen, though, her praise filled her with a much different sensation.

"You'll need to travel to Fudomura, a port town on the southern end of Kankakubau. The slave you will be searching for is a girl about Nel's age with pink hair and red eyes named Yachiru," Naruko explained. "You probably saw her with Nel during our last visit."

 _'Yachiru...why does that name sound familiar?'_ Loly asked herself, wondering if she might have been a Shinigami in her previous life. "Assuming she hasn't been captured again, I shall find her in due haste, your majesty."

"I shall owe you a great boon for all of this, Duchess," Naruko said with a brief smile as she rose to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my castle. I have a nation to run, worship to receive, and slaves to slave," Naruko stated before bidding farewell.

"An honor as always, my queen," Loly offered with a smile of her own, which faded as the queen got further away. _'Getting used to my new life's memories and emotions is a bit off putting,'_ she mused internally as she sat back down and tried to gather herself. She looked to the servant girl standing idly to her side and made a motion to get something from the manor, a snack, Loly sensed, but wasn't sure what exactly.

Loly's eyes then turned to the slave at her feet. Her task of cleaning finished she remained bowed and kneeling before her mistress. The slave's massive breasts were squished against the ground and between her arms as she made herself appear as small as possible. Once again, Loly found the moistness between her thighs growing warm at the sight. Here, at her feet was perhaps one of if not the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid eyes on, with a figure that was nearly perfect in every way.

And even better, she quite literally owned her.

Loly had no idea who she was, something that surprised her to no end, to be honest. She would have been taking full advantage of her status as the woman's owner had this been her life. She had no flash of memories to supply an answer for whom she was, or even when or where she purchased her. So she, or the original Duchess Loly, either didn't know or didn't care about the face of this slave. _'A very fetish themed world, but I can get behind it. And Queen Naruko, well, I seem to be on her good side,'_ she mused before turning to her tasks ahead.

First, she would have to buy more food and provisions for the future staff and guests her home would be hosting. Second, she needed to find a map and the means of reaching this foreign town of Fudomura. Lastly, she'd have to see if Orihime was in the batch of slaves the queen was sending her to break in. If that was the case…well, she figured as a duchess, she probably owned a travel case large enough to fit her in for the road.

No way in hell she was going to let anyone but herself enjoy the privilege of breaking her.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Still, there is the larger issue to think about for the future.'_

Loly mentally sighed, thinking back to what Mokules said. Naruko would not be unopposed and Loly would have to choose a side. The problem was, she didn't know what the other side was like, in terms of whom they were or how many forces they had. She'd have to watch out for that while also learning whatever she could about Naruko.

Those thoughts and concerns however could wait a day or two; she still had to piece together as much as she could about the 'Loly' of this world first. It wouldn't be a good idea to stray too far from whoever she was supposed to be and however she acted given her title and position. Sure, she slept through most of her history classes, but everyone knew the punishment for impersonating someone of importance in this kind of setting. Plus she still had to figure out the perks of this new life.

She looked back down at the hooded slave again as she pondered…

 _'I am a duchess; I'm rich, powerful, connected, and her owner…'_ Left out from her musings was the fact that she was also quite horny. Not in the typical sense either, and not just from wearing what she was. Her entire body felt like it was alit with raw sexuality, enough so that she could practically feel her body humming with want and an undercurrent of need.

Her eyes zeroed in on the large breasts ballooning out against the ground, and then to the chain leash she held in her hand. It would be easy, oh so easy, she could probably even get away with it right here, out in the open…and more importantly, there was a hole in the mask for her mouth…but, the more she looked at the slave, the more something else began to fill her veins, something much stronger than her raging libido.

 _Anger_

Wanting to do nothing more than reach out and grab the massive funbags before her, her body reacted on its own and did something quite different.

Scowling down at her nigh-naked faceless slave as the serving girl returned to set down a tray of what Loly assumed was tea, along with what looked like a biscuit that her mind informed her was both cream filled and quite delicious. She regarded the young girl briefly; very young, short blue hair, a small and submissive smile on her face…none of it seemingly mattering to her in the least as her anger continued to boil until finally she couldn't take it anymore!

The kneeling slave bit back most of her scream as Loly pressed her heel down with as much pressure as she could into her hand. The serving girl looked confused and glanced at the slave, but didn't react further beyond a bit of sympathy in her eyes. Young, but well trained.

"Shinobu," Loly addressed, getting a slight movement of the head. "This disobedient bootlicker stopped without permission. Take her to Jun for a good flogging," she seethed while her mind all but screamed out against such a thing!

She didn't give a damn about something as minor and stupid as that! All she cared about was getting her hands and face on those tits and that exposed mouth on her cooch! Yet no matter how hard she tried, all she could do was watch as things played out before her as a real life horror movie! At least in her mind it was a horror movie given her current position!

"Yes, Milady," Shinobu answered with a bow of her head as Loly removed her foot and handed over the leash to the servant. The younger girl moved forward to stand by the slave and accepted the leash, before leading her to the house. Loly was nearly aghast, struggling with all her might as the busty slave crawled on all fours at a short distance behind her, whimpered the entire way.

 _'No no no no no! NO! FUCK! Don't crawl away! Crawl this way! Get back here you fucking bitch! GET BACK HERE! THIS IS WRONG!'_ she called out as loudly as she could within the confines of her mind, the image of her slaves perfectly heart shaped ass swaying with each step, her bare shaven sex fully on display and massive swinging breasts almost more than she could stand.

From the deepest depths of her soul and being, a single word echoed and rang.

 _'FUCK!'_

Something…clicked, though not fully into place, somewhere between misunderstanding and confusion. The odd sensation lasted for only a moment though, after which she spoke.

"Oh, but do tell her to only give half as many lashings. She impressed our Queen when polishing her boots so I'll give her that measure of mercy for not messing up entirely."

Unless she was wrong, the crawling slave sagged in relief, her large breasts touching the ground for a moment before her posture returned to normal. "By your will, Mistress," Shinobu called back respectfully.

 _'Fuck you and your fucking boots,'_ Loly muttered to herself, though she digested the nugget of information and added it to her growing collection. It must have happened before she mentally awoke, the slave licking Naruko's boots. Of course, it'd make sense for her guest and ruler to get first treatment, she supposed. Annoyed as she was at being denied such a golden opportunity, she filed this away for later in case the queen or anyone else of station were to visit her. It would not do her good to accidentally insult someone powerful.

Once the slave and servant were out of sight she sagged ever so slightly before turning her attention to what had been brought to her with a sigh.

It just wasn't the same as what she had been denied and missed out on, not even close. The fact that she had been unable to control herself was also troubling as she hadn't a clue what had just happened. Even before that, while talking to the queen she had felt as though something were…guiding her almost, her words and tone, the inflection of her voice and expressions had not been her own. Once or twice it had almost been outright forced now that she thought about it.

 _"Mokules told me he was going to give me a new life…but he didn't say anything about strings attached to it. Maybe it was like, a hint or something? To show me what to do? This world isn't real, or least it wasn't as far as I can tell, he just created it for me then dropped me in it right?"_

As she pondered over what was going on, she finished her treat before glancing back at her manor with a semi-random thought: _'I wished I had chariot slaves.'_ It struck her as odd, but memories of Naruko owning some of her own as a means of travel around her castle and capital city flittered across her mind. More thoughts and memories of herself fitting into this world she assumed, and something else to file away for later. Still it was strange to be getting so many little tidbits like this. After all if the world had just been created, couldn't Mokules have just made it fit her and adjust to whatever she did?

Another nudge prodded her mind, though unlike the previous, this one was less a thought or memory, and more like she was…thinking to herself?

 _"This world is real."_

The thought was…strange, and it didn't make much sense either. Obviously this world was real, she was in it-

 _"I am real."_

Another image flashed across her mind. This one showing herself, but not herself, dressed as she was now speaking to…a very familiar catlike beast…one with antlers…and a very calming presence.

The her who was not her was saying…something…begging, crying as she clung to a familiar not so large tome. Something was wrong, but she couldn't hear their conversation, couldn't make out what was being said. Not that she needed to however, not with what she saw happen next.

Mokules handed over what looked like a doorknob, which she eagerly accepted and thrust into the book's cover without hesitation, turning it, and almost ripping the large book open to a flash of light. The one critical detail she managed to catch before everything faded to white was the title on the cover.

 _Duchess Aivirrne II: The Arrancar_

With that, everything clicked, or at least partly so. Mokule's hadn't _created_ this world, he had simply brought her to it, put her here in the body of another her, the her of this world.

A her that was still here, and who could still exert herself apparently, despite now being in her world, in her body. Part of her was uneasy at the idea of this other her still having control or at least such a strong influence over her, but she couldn't hear any thoughts other than her own now.

No longer wishing to dwell on such unsettling thoughts after having just arrived, she grasped for the first distraction she could, thinking back to the idea of chariot slaves. The more she thought about it the more appealing it became, and the more her recent revelation sunk beneath the surface of her thoughts. _'I probably have the slaves to do it, but they'd have to be strong… As fun as it would be, I couldn't just put Bitchhime on a chariot on her own,'_ Loly mused contemplatively.

Oh well, there would be time for that later. She didn't know why the other her had done what she did, though she wasn't complaining for now. This world was everything she could have hoped for, everything she could have wished for, imagined or dreamed.

She was rich, powerful, connected, and had at minimum one slave she could happily spend the rest of her life enjoying once she figured out how to get around the other her stopping her.

As far as she was concerned, this was the life, and she intended to enjoy it for the rest of her days. Sure there was a looming civil war, but she could avoid it as long as she didn't do anything stupid, or just throw her lot in with whichever side would win.

What could go wrong?

 _ **That Night** _

A bit, apparently.

Loly had to admit that while this world was something of a mixed bag, she already knew she was going to be more than happy living here. Her home was a beautiful mansion that easily could have passed for a royal palace, and while it was a bit understaffed for some reason the only hint suggesting such was how few people were present for an estate so large. Everything was still kept immaculately clean, from the imported wooden floors and gaudy if overly dramatic chandeliers, to the humongous and erotic wall mounted portraits and lamps.

During her entire exploratory inspection she had not seen a _single_ speck of dirt or as much as a lone dust bunny. Even the library, despite being filled with massive tomes she was amazed to find not one book with crinkly yellowing pages or splintered binding, but she quickly chalked that up to the fact that as far as she could tell none of the books were really _that_ old. Still it was an impressive feat, though nowhere nearly as impressive as the sprawling master bathroom.

Upon discovering just what…era she was in, Loly feared what she might find passed for such facilities, but was pleasantly surprised to find it was nearly modern if not for a few technical limitations. There was a toilet, and they did have toilet paper (thank Kami) but you had to wait a few minutes between flushing for one of the servants to refill the reservoir via hand pump downstairs. She was slightly disappointed to find showers did not exist yet, though they did have bathtubs, and had heated water… it just took quite some time to ready for use and possessed its own unique…aspects thanks to this world's culture.

She also learned that she owned about a dozen slaves, not counting maids or servants of which she had about as many, along with a chef, a modest cooking staff, a Discipliner, half a dozen guards and a gardener, so around forty or so people in total counting herself. Minus the slaves, they were all free and employed by her, albeit they were happy to serve by the looks of it. She had been _slightly_ unnerved to find Shinobu following her around everywhere she went for the entire day though, always in the same room or just outside the doorway until she realized the young girl was her personal attendant. Once that fit into place she was barely aware of her presence.

On the surface, everything was _perfect_.

The only issues were more or less small and petty things owed to the time period she was in than anything significantly lacking or problematic. There was no electricity, meaning no television, no phones, and obviously no cars. There was artificial light in the form of lamps, which oddly enough somehow ran on water just like the old miner lamps from her world, but pretty much everything else was…well, ancient school rather than old school.

If she wanted to send a message to someone, her options were to send a messenger or write a letter …possibly sent by pigeon though she wasn't sure if she owned any of those. If she wanted to go anywhere she could walk on foot, ride a horse or take a carriage though again she hadn't had time to check and see if she owned any horses or carriages.

And as far as entertainment went, well, she did have a dozen slaves, some of whom were apparently trained solely for such purposes. One could sing with a voice no bird could ever hope to match and could even play several musical instruments, another was an acrobat and dancer, then there was her teller of stories…whatever that was. Aside from them there were a few others, though their only talents and skills were limited to the sexual side of entertainment which presented its own particular problem.

It had taken her some time to figure out what exactly was going on, but she had finally put her finger on it after finding herself unable to order one of her bustier slaves up to her bedroom to 'entertain her' because of some sort of mental block. It had happened earlier when she tried to push yet another curvy and well endowed slave against a wall and take here right then and there, or whenever else she tried to find some outlet, even just trying to summon her dancer or singer something would catch in her throat and stop her cold in her tracks.

It turned out this sensation she had been feeling throughout the day whenever she tried to enact on her growing sexual frustration was not an alien one at all, just one she had never experienced when it came to anything related to sex.

Growing up, there were things you learned were acceptable to do and things that were not acceptable to do at any given time. All but the most brazen of people followed some kind of social rulebook; it was the reason people wore clothes, or why they didn't go around killing people for no reason…most of the time at least.

However, there were differences from person to person depending on how and where they grew up. Loly herself had grown up with very few rules, and even fewer that she actually followed or gave a damn about, but that didn't mean there were none at all. She might have gotten horny in the middle of class from time to time, but she was never going to just reach down and flick the bean in front of everyone.

That, it turned out, was exactly what had been causing her so much annoyance. The her of this world had been raised in a society that was highly sexualized, no question about that, but there was also quite a few rules she had been ingrained to obey and follow.

To the point they were almost reflexive.

 _'Do not stall those who are busy with important tasks'_ she could almost hear her mother's voice echoing in the back of her mind when she saw a ridiculously curvaceous and well developed slave bent over setting down a large wooden box filled with apples in the kitchen.

This had repeated itself over and over as she watched her slaves bringing in foodstuffs and other supplies from storage, clearing out rooms for the soldiers to use or putting away anything that might get in their way and even while helping the maids and servants shine and polish every surface until you could see your reflection. It was as though the Queen herself was visiting for a stay and everything had to be perfect for her arrival.

She found herself realizing that apparently, presentation and appearance played a **substantially** larger role in the day to day life of a noble than she first thought as literally all attempts to take any of her slaves away from their tasks or duties was met with the same unyielding wall of resistance.

The one and only exception to this turned out to be more painful than a day of getting cooch blocked as she learned even _bathing_ in this world could have passed for staring in a porno...….


	4. Chapter 4

*Flashback*

Upon informing Shinobu that she wished to take a hot bath and retire for the evening after finally admitting defeat to the Duchess' ingrained sense of priority, the young servant followed her upstairs, and then surprised her when she apologized for taking too long when seeing her starting to undress herself.

Not quite sure what to make of that, Loly waited patiently to see what would happen, only for Shinobu to exit the bathroom, again apologizing though this time for failing to have everything ready as she had not expected her to retire so early for the evening.

A minute or so later she returned, but Loly could smell _something_ before even hearing footsteps or seeing the door open. Whatever it was almost overpowered her, yet at the same time it was very pleasant, a heavenly aroma of herbs and flowers that put her modest garden to shame. Pulling her mind back she noticed Shinobu once again standing before her, but now with a pair of slaves Loly had not seen before in tow.

Unlike the others she owned they were not entirely naked and their collars were of _much_ higher quality, treated black leather with quarter sized pendants of precious stone dangling at the throat. Their slightly clothed state compared to her other slaves was confusing, but nowhere nearly as confusing as what it was they were wearing.

Chastity belts

Not just any old chastity belt either, no even more so than their collars these were works of art, almost as beautiful as the creatures wearing them. With a front plate covering the entirety of the groin and a modest portion of the pelvis not unlike a bikini bottom, the finely polished silver positively gleamed while the inlayed sapphires and aquamarines matched perfectly with their captive's eyes and pendants. Once again Loly was forced to take a deep breath, her sex starved gaze roaming over what she knew to be hers with a hunger she had never known.

After looking them over, one of the first things that struck Loly was how the contrast between the pair was as complimentary as it was remarkable in how it served to enhance their beauty. Both were dark skinned, though one a much darker tone similar to Mila Rosa while the other was slightly lighter than Halibel. Unlike the Arrancar she had known in her previous life, neither of these possessed an air of danger nor any hard edge to them thankfully. In truth their matching expressions were somewhere between dignified and solemn as Shinobu withdrew a key from somewhere on her person and went about releasing the trio of locks keeping their virtue protected.

First was the darker of the two, whom she could tell was a few years younger than herself thanks to the traces of baby fat in her cheeks. Loly guessed her to be around sixteen or seventeen, though the swell of her hips and modest C-cups made it clear she was well through puberty. In terms of appearance she was a homely beauty, with a tight and fit frame that showed hints of muscle though still leaned towards feminine softness, it was further enhanced by her waist length chestnut brown hair and firm perky breasts topped with small dark chocolate colored nipples. The sapphires adorning her belt and collar were pale imitations of the glittering dark blue gems of her eyes, each reflecting a glimpse of the oceans depths and a hint of its mysteries.

The elder of the pair was up next after her younger companion's chastity belt was removed and set aside on a nearby bench. She appeared to be in her early twenties and possessed curves that were _far_ more developed; to the point voluptuous barely did her justice. With large double D breasts, narrow shoulders and an even narrower waist, her hourglass figure was complete with hips flaring out to match perfectly with the full bounty of her ass. Unlike the young, her body was far more rounded, lacking even a hint of fitness though still somewhat slender. Lighter skin, lighter eyes, and snow white hair, everything about her was just...softer, even the aquamarine gems adorning her twinkled like freshly fallen snowflakes.

It was only after their belts had been removed and Loly's gaze lowered that she realized as different as they might have appeared from each other, they shared one thing in common physically that set them apart from every other slave she owned. For the first time since arriving in this world she found herself staring a pair of well kept and neatly trimmed bushes.

She also found herself staring at undeniable proof that the curvier of the two was in fact _naturally_ white haired.

Freed from their belts, the two offered shy appreciative smiles to Shinobu before averting their gazes and setting about their task of undressing their mistress. The older moved around behind Loly to undo her corset while the younger knelt at her feet and began untying her skirt. With nimble fingers and moving in practiced symmetry the pair peppered Loly with soft kisses and gentle nuzzles, the younger's hot breath flowed across her bare thighs between each parting of feather soft lips, her fingers stroking and massaging the creamy skin of her legs all the while.

Seemingly not to be outdone, the eldest pressed her large bosom against Loly's back, nuzzling the crook of her neck until the myriad of laces had been untied, allowing her to leave a trail of scorched flesh as she descended with sensual kisses and short teasing licks. Once they had her completely divested of all clothing, they, with an unusual sense of reverence folded her articles and handed them to Shinobu, who took them and exited the room.

Again standing before Loly, the two bowed low, their breasts hanging and jiggling tantalizingly within her reach though just as before she could feel something...tugging her, maybe the Duchess, maybe this bodies muscle memory, but she found herself reaching out with one hand towards the younger of the two, who first lowered herself then reclined until she was lying back on the cold tile floor staring up at the ceiling.

One foot stretched out then lowered to her calf, followed by the other to her knee, one dainty step at a time Loly walked across the body of the sapphire girl paying her no mind or heed even as she stood atop her firm breasts. Just as she had thought when looking them over earlier, her skin was _exquisitely_ soft and unusually warm, putting even the finest of silks to shame. Loly's eyes then drifted to the elder of the two, watching as she lowered herself on hands and knees crossing over the younger's head, arching her back just slightly and oh so invitingly.

Without even thinking, Loly turned and sat herself on the back of the snow haired slave, crossing her legs so they were just barely off the ground. Now free of her previous position as a warm footstool, the younger rose then walked over to one of several buckets lined against the wall, and began to fill it with what Loly knew to be very cold water.

Not knowing what was going on she was content to watch, more than enjoying the show and hoping that maybe things would turn out to be just what she needed to scratch her now very wet itch. That and while it may have been somewhat boring to watch her slave fill several additional buckets, then set about filling the large bathtub, her current 'bench' was more than comfortable enough not to mind but so much. Just as was the case of the younger, the white haired beauty's skin radiated warmth like a furnace and her skin was impossibly soft. It was also thanks to her now extremely close proximity that Loly was able to distinguish the difference between their scents.

She was the source of the flowery scent, not both of them, just her. Though it was not _quite_ overpowering it was still strong enough that it surprised the former Arrancar who had assumed what she smelt earlier had been some kind of perfume the two wore. The rich herbal scent from earlier was still present, but significantly weaker, having become such as the younger slave went about her work.

Speaking of the younger, Loly watched as she took up one of the buckets now lined up at the end of the room near the floor drain then turn to face her with a demure smile. Without speaking a word, the teen arched her back to present her breasts to the Duchess before pouring the buckets cold contents down her body. Loly could tell the water must have been quite cold given just how quickly the girl's nipples hardened, yet the blue eyed youth showed no visible reaction, at least not to the temperature. Returning the bucket to where she had taken it, she then refilled it and took a second with her before rejoining her mistress and fellow slave.

First setting it down, and then kneeling before Loly, she produced what appeared to be an oil drenched rag from the second bucket and began rubbing it over her breasts, sensually working it and her chest into a sudsy lather for a few moments until she was satisfied. Partly mesmerized by the sight, Loly's nostrils flared as the herbal scent from before returned with an even greater intensity. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize it must have been some kind of soap, or what passed for soap in this world…then the obvious reason for her overpowering scent was made clear as day.

Taking hold of Loly's right foot, the slave looked up at her mistress, seeking permission, though for what she couldn't fathom. Fortunately a small realization pushed itself into her consciousness, that her slave was asking permission to wash her.

"You may, Katara."

Mentally blinking in confusion over where the name had come from, Loly shuddered as the slave raised her foot slightly higher to set it upon her forehead. "Thank you for showing this unworthy slave your favor in speaking her name Mistress, and for the privilege of choosing her to clean your body." Removing Loly's foot from her forehead, she then kissed the top of her foot before leaning back and guiding it to her breasts.

With the same care one would use when cleaning something not only priceless, but fragile as thin ice, Katara gently moved Loly's foot across her chest while moving herself in small circular motions to work the soap into a lather. Once satisfied she held it in place with one hand, and then used the other to hold the breast not currently cushioning her mistress foot and scrub the delicate flesh.

For Loly, it was perhaps the single most arousing thing she had ever seen, the sight of this beautiful teen on her knees, washing her foot with her breasts, while she was sitting on the back of yet another even more beautiful young woman. She could even feel one stiff erect nipple pressing into the arch of her foot while the other moved across the side of her little toe.

She nearly came right there.

Setting the now suds covered foot down, Katara repeated the action with her left foot, first lifting it to kiss and nuzzle gently before moving it across her breasts with practiced ease. A deep sensual moan filled the air, breaking her focus on Katara if only because the moan was neither of theirs. Glancing down she only now noticed that her left hand was kneading the backside of the girl under her.

Hoping that maybe this was a sign that she could push things and maybe get some relief, she sank her fingers deep into the supple flesh of her slave's ass, almost grinning as the moan deepened into something much more…sultry, and far more needy. Not that she could blame her, by all accounts it was a _very_ _impressive_ ass, and Loly was _very_ good with her hands. Thick though more along the lines of meaty than fatty, Loly's fingers quite literally sank into her skin as if the proffered cheek was a massive breast.

Squeezing, then releasing, squeezing then releasing to massage, Loly repeated the cycle with both the hand on her ass and the one resting on her shoulder much like a cat would its favorite cushion. With each moan stoking the fires of her now dripping mound, Loly spoke. "Careful Yue, you sound far more like a whore than an honorable stool." The remark was followed by a short, yet still rather stinging swat to the cheek she had been tenderizing.

Immediately the moaning stopped as the slave she now somehow knew to be Yue bit her lip. "Please forgive this slave Mistress, it will not happen again," she croaked, biting back the pleasure from the continued ministrations of her mistress, though still raising her ass slightly when Loly's hand moved from the side of her ass towards the center, her pinky slipping down the top of her crack.

"I will forgive this failure only should you prove capable of suppressing your true nature until I am finished, otherwise, you can expect the same treatment as your companion's predecessor," she warned. And just as before with the bootlicker Loly found herself struggling for control, helpless as her mouth spoke words not her own.

Just like that, the enjoyment, the arousal, the excitement that had been building was gone, and Loly found herself biting her tongue until control once again returned to her. This was becoming a problem, and she needed to find a way to deal with it before something made her flip her shit.

Punishing someone who apparently licked boots for a career just because they stopped when they were finished? Not letting her have any sexy fun times with her slaves just because they had company coming? Threatening someone for getting them horny?!

 _"What the fuck!? If I don't get laid I'm going to lose my mind and end up just like this bitch!"_ Loly groused to herself, wanting nothing more than to get her hands on the Duchess neck and wring it like a wet towel.

It was only at seeing Katara's fearful eyes that Loly realized she was scowling and did her best to at least return to a neutral expression. The Duchess might have sucked all the fun out of this little venture, but she would be damned (again) if she let things continue like this. Forcing her irritation and annoyance at the owner of this body into her hand, Loly carefully started rubbing Yue's ass, though in a comforting way rather than sexual.

She really needed to find out more about the Duchess, what kind of person she was, and just how she treated her slaves and servants. It would be a bad idea to act too different from the person she was supposed to be after all, but at the same time she was not going to be someone or something she was not.

Especially when she could feel the shudders and shivering of the slave under her, shudders and shivers she knew had nothing to do with the cold.

Seeing Katara moving around behind the other slave, Loly turned herself so that she was now sitting on Yue's large plush ass and holding herself in place by the older slaves hips. Resting the heel of her left foot on the backside of the slave's knee, she raised her right leg out towards Katara, who just as with her foot began washing the rest of her leg. At this point she was moving almost robotically, without thought as little details and memories began filtering through her mind.

Bath slaves, that was the term for what these two were apparently. Unlike other slaves who were either taught by their mothers growing up, or trained after they were captured or sold as in the case of those who were not the daughter of a slave, these were a very specific and unique case.

Born and raised only in the most frigid of regions, their training began at a very early age with building up a tolerance for the cold. As Loly had discovered herself this world lacked in some areas of development but found ways to make up for whatever it could. When it came to a lack of warm water, this had apparently been the solution for the nobility and upper class.

Everyone else just had to get used to it.

For those of means however, this was the alternative, a warm body to wash and clean you so the cold water wouldn't be an issue. Each was trained day and night until they were of legal age, at which point they would be sold. Said training consisted of how to wash their owner with their own body, which was apparently an art form, as well as receive daily treatments of scented oil, lotions and herbal massages.

Lastly, and most curiously, not only did they have to remain virgins to keep their position, they weren't even allowed to experience an orgasm unless they were dismissed.

As far as Loly was concerned, the whole thing was more than just a little stupid, especially the idea of only a 'pure body' being clean enough to wash their master or mistress, though she could understand the purpose for the chastity belts now. They washed their owner with their bodies, and spent several hours a day massaging lotions and scented oils into each other after all. If that was your day to day life, it wouldn't take long for you to start riding the knuckle express.

Snapping back into reality, she spotted Katara out of the corner of her eye pouring another bucket of cold water on herself to wash off the soapy suds that had built up, only to apply another lathering before resuming her duties.

Based on what had been said earlier, it was safe to assume Katara had been a replacement, which explained why she was younger than Yue instead of the two being a matching set as Loly would have expected. Despite the difference in age however it was easy to pick up on the two sharing a connection of some sort. She was diligent, and quite thorough in her work, insuring not a single inch of skin was missed, but there was a slight note of distraction in the younger slave.

It was easy to miss unless you knew what to look for, the way her eyes would occasionally dart away from Loly and towards Yue, eyeing her ass appreciatively, or the way she had positioned herself before dumping the second bucket of water on herself so that she was in Yue's direct line of sight. It added up to something very familiar.

 _"Hmm, I wonder…"_ thinking back to when the Duchess crowned herself as Queen Cunt-Block, it did seem odd for her to be frightened by her words given how Yue was the one on the receiving end…unless…

Sensing an opportunity for a little fun to salvage the evening, Loly cleared her throat, causing Katara to flinch slightly just as she started washing Loly's arm.

"Do you wash yourselves or each other when you bathe?"

Katara blushed, though her darker complexion hid it well. "Our bodies are yours, and yours alone Mistress. We would sooner die than betray you in such a selfish manner," she replied honestly before tenderly kissing Loly's hand, then nuzzling it. "You, and you alone are our Mistress, there is no, and will be no other so long as we remain pure."

Another small burst of information flittered across Loly's mind at that. A bath slave's virginity belonged to their owner, and was taken upon their dismissal as a reminder that they were no longer worthy of such a prestigious station. No one, not even the husband or wife of their owner was granted their services.

 _"Now I see the appeal, forbidden fruit, purity and all,"_ Loly mused while enjoying the obscene sight of Katara cleaning her arm between her cleavage as though she were giving a tit fuck to a giant cock. It was at this point that a certain degree of vindictiveness kicked in and she decided if she couldn't get relief, then at least she could spread the pain.

"Not many could resist such a temptation, especially when they share a room," the former Arrancar offered with a slight smirk. "Waking to find Yue bathed in the moonlight, her hair framing those enormous breasts that rise and fall with every breath."

Katara's face continued to darken, but even more surprisingly was how silent Yue had become, listening intently and hanging on every word of her mistress.

"Or, what of the opposite? Tell me slave, what do you think? Is Katara not beautiful?" Loly asked, patting Yue's flank with the not yet washed arm still holding her in place.

"I," Yue started, and then paused as though lost in thought, either suspecting another trap, or possibly simply never having thought of such a thing before.

"I will not have you punished for answering a question, I am simply curious; do you believe Katara to be attractive?"

"S-she is your slave Mistress, all of whom you choose are-"

"The question, was if _you_ believe she is attractive, not me."

From within she could feel the Duchess starting to worm her way out again as Katara's pace slowed down to a crawl. Fortunately Loly was able to keep control over the situation thanks to enjoying how it felt to have her hand squeezed between the two dark mounds.

Almost, though not quite as pleasing was the shy hopeful look crawling across Katara's features.

"Y-yes Mistress she is very attractive, for a woman," Yue finally answered after taking several moments to mull the question over.

Loly nodded, mostly to herself, but saw no need to let up, especially as she could see Katara about to rise.

"What do you find attractive about her?"

Katara nearly tripped, but caught herself as she moved to the other side so she could wash Loly's other arm.

"Mistress, I'm afraid that I cannot answer such a question," Yue offered before adding, "she is quite lovely, but I…"

The fact that she added 'for a woman' earlier had not been lost on Loly, though it appeared to have gone over Katara's head. Not wanting things to stall however, and just looking for some kind of distraction from how hard up she was, Loly pressed the question.

"Personally, I wish I had her tits, mine have always been a little too firm, but hers are just perfect if you want to flaunt some world class cleavage. What about you? You said she is attractive, what do you like about her?"

Once again Katara's attention was torn between her duties and the young woman beneath her mistress. And as before Yue was silent for a few moments before finally speaking.

"She has…beautiful hair Mistress."

"Wish yours was wavy and bouncy like hers huh? Doesn't matter if you are a slave or a duchess, no woman is ever satisfied with her hair," Loly stated, pushing the older of the two out of her shell while keeping an eye on the reactions of the younger.

"Yes Mistress."

Sensing that she was supposed to stand atop Katara now so that Yue could wash her back and front, Loly decided she wasn't yet finished with her fun, even if it meant less time to enjoy Yue's ample assets.

"Wash my back," the order was clear, to the point, and aimed at Katara, though she punctuated it by bending forward slightly so the younger of the two couldn't see the large grin on her face. Of course given the way she was sitting atop Yue's back leaning over her and holding herself up by the other girls shoulders, there was only one way the order could actually be followed.

"Ye-yes Mistress," Katara stuttered before scampering over to the buckets once again and pouring the cold water down her chest for a third time.

Watching as she lathered herself up once more, Loly lowered herself to whisper in Yue's ear so only she could hear her.

"I want you to very carefully start swaying your ass, and keep swaying it until I say otherwise."

Though Yue said nothing, she obeyed the order, and carefully started rocking her hips from side to side, just in time for Katara to return and position herself behind Loly to wash her back.

Of course given how far up Loly was sitting this meant she had to move up closer, to the point her pelvis was pressed into Yue's backside. And though she couldn't see anything, Loly could positively feel the nervous tremors running through Katara's body.

For her part, Loly's smug grin melted into an expression of bliss and an appreciative moan when Katara's breasts squashed into her back and began running up and down the expanse of tense muscle. The two large globes glided across her milk white skin spreading their scented wash oil coating into a thicker lathering with each pass.

It was also impossible to miss the way Katara was careful only to move her chest, keeping her lower half pressed into Yue while the young woman continued swaying.

 _"If I can get enough control to have some fun and not worry about Buzzkill taking over, these two could really be something else… I'm already half tempted to teach Yue how to twirk, she's more than got the ass for it,"_ Loly noted, almost able to feel the discomfort of the white haired slave.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she pushed herself up and arched to give Katara easier access to her upper back and shoulders. Obviously Katara had no choice but to stand to resume her washing, but Loly noticed how she was now swaying gently side to side in perfect sync with Yue.

As she had earlier, Katara continued with the same careful attentiveness she was apparently known for, making sure not to miss a single inch of her mistress. Perhaps the most impressive example of this for Loly had been when the teen knelt down once more to wash her ass, still using her tits, adorning Loly's pale cheeks with several kisses before thoroughly washing them as one would a window.

When she retreated once again to rinse off, Loly took the opportunity to whisper another order into Yue's ear.

"Stop swaying, and start rocking back and forth."

A light pink tinge could be seen rising though the skin of Yue's back, but she did as ordered, abet slightly stiff at first while her mistress turned around so she was once again sitting atop the bustier babes ass. Unlike last time when Katara washed her feet and legs, she schooched forward and spread her thighs lewdly waiting for her to return.

Sure enough to nobody's great surprise, Loly's bare mound was puffy and ached with arousal, the dribbling nectar already having left her thighs slick it wouldn't be long before Yue's ass started getting a liberal coating of its own. But the look on Katara's face when she returned to wash her front, and was met with the sight of Loly's clearly wanton pussy right above Yue's ass was priceless.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Katara leaned forward and pressed her breasts to Loly's belly, awkwardly angling herself as she worked her way up, her eyes occasionally drifting down to Yue's backside while doing so. Of course Loly noticed, and each time Katara looked down she would move back slightly, which forced Katara to move closer, and lean further to continue doing her job.

By the time the sapphire eyed slave finally worked her way up to Loly's breasts her groin was pressed flush against Yue's...to the point it didn't matter that Yue was rocking back and forth anymore as Katara was matching her movements perfectly.

Cheeks flushed and face burning crimson, Katara did her best though was clearly struggling between the pleasant friction from Yue, and the sensation of Loly's very stiff and incredibly hard nipples scraping against her own.

Smirking wolfishly Loly drank in the sight of her flustered slave, enjoying it as much as the girl's breasts pressed up against hers.

 _"How long has it been since I had the chance to just fuck around with someone?"_ Loly wondered to herself almost bitterly. True, she and Menoly had plenty of chances to fool around, but that wasn't the same as teasing or leading someone on to get their feathers ruffled.

Back before she died, the first time anyways, it had been a favorite game of hers, a way to pass the day and have fun. It wasn't just the ego boost she got from knowing people wanted her either, she genuinely enjoyed flirting, the chase and the mind games, sending a wink some poor saps way or running her foot up the thigh of a cute girl just to see her reaction.

She'd almost forgotten what it was like.

"I'm glad you want to make sure my breasts are spotless, but I don't think they need any more of your attention," Loly remarked with a smirk. It took a moment for Katara to react, snapping out of her lust filled state and scooting back away from her mistress and fellow bath slave.

"My apologies Mistress, I-I don't know what came over me, please, forgive me," she begged, dropping to her knees and bowing with her forehead against the tile floor.

Nearly rolling her eyes, Loly held back her sigh of annoyance. Clearly, the Duchess had a _very_ harsh reputation, something she would need to keep in mind for the future. Acting like a self entitled bitch wasn't really her thing, but she could work her way down to something more mellow over time she supposed.

"You are forgiven, just make sure my bath is ready," she ordered, wanting to get through this and back to having fun with her new toys.

Rising from her bow Katara carefully checked the temperature of the water before withdrawing her hand and turning off the small furnace built into the base of the tub, then returning to Loly and Yue, lying on her back as she had before. Knowing what was expected of her, Loly stood atop Katara's breasts as she had earlier, waiting for Yue to do her job.

It was with some interest that she observed the older slave remove her hair combs, sending a tidal wave of shimmering white hair rolling down her back, past her buttocks, and almost reaching to her _knees_. To say Loly was impressed would have been an understatement given how long it must have taken to wash and work on to keep it so perfect.

Kneeling next to the bath, she carefully dipped her long mane into the scalding hot water to soak, then lifted it out and carried it like a towel in her arms back over to Loly and Katara before using her hair to wipe down Loly's body, rinsing the suds free with even more care than Katara had taken in washing her.

The entire ordeal was, somewhat odd, though not entirely unpleasant for the one at the center of all this. Yue's hair might as well have been strands of silk for how soft it was, and the warm soaked state made the already strong scent of flowers explode through the roof, to the point it was almost overwhelming. Knowing that she was being washed by a (very hot) girl's hair made for an unusual and somewhat surreal experience that fell somewhere between creepy and sexy. In the end she figured it was just something she would need to get used to, especially if it was supposed to be some kind of special luxury, and something that was normal for the Duchess.

Drawing from the memories she had been given of this bathing ritual and how things typically would flow, Loly decided to change things up just a little, if only to have some more fun with all this.

Clearing her throat and doing her best to invoke the voice of the Duchess from earlier, Loly startled the duo as she spoke.

"Today has been rather, tiresome, and I would prefer turning in sooner rather than later. See to Katara's tasks once you are finished with your own, Yue."

Yue froze momentarily, before bowing. "Yes Mistress."

"Before you say one word, no, I am not punishing you for earlier, I'm just tired, so don't worry about apologizing," Loly said with a low tone as she crouched down to the slave under her feet, then winked before turning to sit on her breasts with her back to her.

Only a few moments later Yue returned with a questioning look on her face, to which Loly kept hers perfectly schooled. "I told you, I'm tired, and I don't feel like standing while you wash my hair. So hurry up so I can take my soak," she ordered with a subtle growl that had the desired effect of pushing the young woman into action.

Of course sitting the way she was, on Katara's breasts with her legs stretched out across the younger girl meant Yue had only one option...exactly as Loly had intended.

Swallowing thickly and pushing down the wave of discomfort washing over her, Yue set the comb, small bottles of oils and bucket of water to the side before crouching over Katara's face, carefully doing her best to avoid touching her as much as possible.

Loly could only imagine what kind of sweet hell this must have been putting Katara through, to have her crush squatting over her face with her slit only inches away from her nose. Even if she was forbidden from touching Yue in such a way, there was nothing preventing her from enjoying the situation or the view. She knew that she sure as hell was enjoying this, between the large pair of tits squished against her back and the smaller pair cushioning her ass, the only thing missing was the strap-on and double dildo, otherwise it was a perfect end to any day. Double so once Yue began massaging her scalp with her well manicured nails.

Only a few minutes passed before it hit. Not even bothering to resist, Loly stared up at the ceiling and let loose a deep moan of satisfied contentment. Never, at any point in her life that she could remember had someone else washed her hair. Not even Menoly had done this for her, though to be fair Loly had never asked, nor thought such a thing to be worth asking.

Shower sex was fun, washing each other was fun, and messy most of the time, but this? This was something else entirely. Head lolling side to side, she could feel some of the stress from earlier beginning to ease up and her mind turn inward away from any form of thinking from the pleasure.

First was the massage, which she enjoyed a great deal, then came some kind of, what she guessed to be shampoo, or something close enough, though it was quite thick and almost like syrup.

This might have been something Katara normally did, but Yue was no slouch, obviously having learned a thing or two with caring for her own hair over the years as she worked through the tangles and knots carefully and cautiously to avoid causing any discomfort to her mistress.

Once the, stuff had been worked in she dipped her hands into the bucket filled with lukewarm water and began washing whatever she had put in Loly's hair out, once again working those wonderful nails into her scalp and through the modest length of midnight strands.

How long this took Loly couldn't say, but at the same time she couldn't really say she cared either, even after she repeated the process a second time, then a third time with something that smelled like a flower garden had barfed it up. All she cared about were those skillful fingers on her head and magnificent tits pressed against her back.

She had to hand it to her, while she might have been a bit stiff, obviously from the puffs of Katara's breath washing across her womanhood, Yue did a fucking good job. The Duchess might have been a bitch, but she had damn good taste.

Finally, Loly knew things were coming to an end as Yue started combing her hair, with an actual comb this time. From what she had gleaned they would help her into the tub, Yue would leave while Katara waited for her to finish her soak to be used as a living bathmat again, then leave as well.

That was what normally happened anyways, but, well, that was the Duchess, and Loly wanted to see if she could push and nudge things just a little, though she would need to be careful here all the same.

"That, was very relaxing, and quite enjoyable, Yue." Loly started, having picked up on the fact that using a slaves name and giving any sort of praise was apparently a very big deal here.

"Thank you Mistress, it is my honor to be allowed to serve you," she replied humbly, though Loly was only barely paying attention.

"In fact, I think both of you deserve a reward," pausing she looked over her shoulder and did her best to keep her face as neutral as possible before continuing. "You shall be given the privilege of aiding in my relaxation in fact."

Yue swallowed; obviously unsure of what Loly meant exactly she didn't know how to respond. She…didn't think she was going to be dismissed, not with the praise she had just been given, and Katara had done nothing wrong, but, surely, there was little else she could have meant…

"I am going to sit on you as though you were a chair while taking my soak, and Katara will be given the honor of being my footrest," again she had no idea how the hell she was able to keep such a straight face, but decided to just roll with it for now.

"M-Mistress! I-we are not highborn! Beyond my hair I am forbidden from gracing your-!"

Raising a lone eyebrow, Loly pushed back. Groveling and begging were fun to watch, but when it was in the way of enjoying a nice rack like Yue's, her patience was rather thin. " _Slave_ ," narrowing her eyes Loly's expression was clearly one of displeasure as she continued, "I am your master, and your owner, do not forget your place."

Yue's skin almost matched her hair at hearing those words.

"This is _my_ home, and you are _my_ property. I, and I alone decide what is and is not proper within these walls, not you, and not anyone else. Am I clear?"

About ready to have a heart attack Yue nodded, too fearful to speak.

"Now, I am still just barely in a good mood, so I will overlook this…infraction of yours so long as you do _exactly_ what I say, understood?"

Yue nodded again, eyes wide with fear and on the verge of panicking as she watched her mistress rise to her feet, standing atop Katara and looking down at her as though she were an insect.

"I want you to get into that," pointing at the bathtub she didn't pause for even a moment, "and massage me while I use you for a chair."

Glancing at the porcelain tub, then back at her mistress, you could see the conflict warring within her mind. It had been ingrained into her what her place was in life, and how as a slave, whatever belonged to her owner was only for her owners use, not hers or any other slaves. At the same time, to obey her mistress was an absolute…either way, she was going to lose, and likely be punished, it was just a matter of how and why.

Swallowing, and accepting what she believed to be among her last orders, the white haired slave gingerly climbed into the tub, obviously uneasy and more than a little unsure of herself. At twenty three, this was the first time she had ever done more than soak her hair with one.

Meanwhile, with her expression just as stony as before, Loly watched, internally amused as the buxom beauty lowered herself into the water as one expecting to be eaten by a shark would have. In truth this was half for her fun and half to test and see if this would even be possible. So far the Duchess had prevented her from doing quite a few things, so she wanted to find out if it was possible to order a slave to do something that was 'wrong' so to speak.

And apparently, it was. Whatever rules and customs this world followed as its norm, a master could order their slave to do something that broke with tradition. Otherwise she would have expected the other her to have taken over and order Yue punished by now.

Seeing the worried pair of aquamarine eyes watching her, just waiting to be condemned, her expression changed to one of surprise when Loly did just as she said she would, and joined her.

Climbing over the rim of the tub and being mindful of where she stepped, Loly lowered herself into the…mostly warm water Even though it was still a far cry from what she was used to, it wasn't too bad, especially with the 'padded seat' she was currently enjoying. Between the soft meaty thighs under her ass and the large breasts once again cushioning her back, Loly was able to sink into Yue like a waterbed, wiggling her hips and shifting her legs as she got comfortable.

"Now, you," Loly pointed to Katara, then pointed at the opposite end of the tub across from where she and Yue were reclining.

Unlike Yue, Katara didn't require any additional prompting, and did as she had been ordered without a second thought, almost jumping to her feet as though she had been shocked.

As had been the case with Yue, Loly enjoyed seeing Katara climb into the large basin, though there was an element of unabashed excitement and undeniable bounce to her step as followed the order she had been given.

Not quite a kid in a candy store, but more than an excited puppy.

The only problem now was the tub itself, while luxurious and large...was only designed for one person, possibly two comfortably, but Loly was nothing if not quick witted, especially when it came to the more perverse side of things.

Scooting up and back slightly, Loly started putting her plan into action.

"Yue, lift your knees and spread your legs," oh how she wanted to say those words since she first laid eyes on the dark skinned beauty, but with a much different setting in mind. Still she would settle with this, for now.

Not wanting to risk a third strike in one evening, Yue did exactly as she was told.

"Now, lift your ass so Katara can get her feet under you."

The unease in Katara's expression couldn't have been a fraction of what showed in Yue's, unfortunately Loly would never get to see her furious blush given how she had zero intention of moving from her seat until she absolutely had to.

"Okay, now, sit on her toes, just like that, and Katara, I want you to slide down and spread your legs like Yue is, so your knees are touching hers…and, yes perfect." Wiggling herself again, Loly leaned back so that Yue's breasts were now acting like a pair of soft pillows for her head and neck, while propping her feet atop Katara's darker firmer pair. The term 'shit eating grin' didn't even begin to describe the expression Loly was wearing at this point.

Even if the Duchess wouldn't let her do _everything_ she wanted, even right now, she did have enough room to work with that she could enjoy herself as long as she was creative enough.

After trying to finger herself failed, and she found herself unable to order Yue or Katara to do anything to get her off, she eventually settled for something far more mundane though still enjoyable.

It took a little prompting and guiding her by hand, but eventually she had Yue putting those skilled hands of hers to work massing her breasts. Just as before she was nervous and her movements were stiff, but she was a quick learner and listened to orders well enough.

"Hmmmm," Loly groaned, pushing back against her personal Yue pillows in delight, her eyes rolling up in pure bliss. Her slave squeezed the firm globes carefully, one in each hand while rubbing their stiff nipples with her thumbs. As funny as it had been when the young woman tried to jump out of the tub at Loly grabbing her hands and placing them on her chest, the humor was nothing compared to the pleasure she was now enjoying, but something was still…missing.

Then, it clicked.

Using her feet as makeshift hands, she began pawing at Katara's breasts to get her attention.

"Massage my feet until I say stop."

NOW everything was perfect she decided, and allowed her mind to drift off into the ethereal.

But, as always was the case, all good things had to come to an end eventually. How long Loly enjoyed their attentions and ministrations she didn't know, but it was long after her skin became pruney and the water turned cold that she decided it was time to call it a night.

Lifting herself up proved to be one of the most difficult things Loly had ever done, and not just because of how tired and relaxed she was either. Part of the reason she had been able to enjoy what she had for so long was just how _warm_ Yue actually was. She had literally curled up into the busty snowflake like a blanket and was in no hurry to be separated from that warmth.

When she finally rose from the tub, the door almost immediately opened to reveal an inquisitive Shinobu carrying a soft fluffy towel, silk bathrobe and a pair of slippers. Before she could even blink, Katara was already up and climbing over the edge, taking care not to slip or splash her mistress.

At first, Loly was surprised, thinking it odd considering how so far Katara had been the more attentive and more eager to please of the pair, but the thought passed when she saw just why she had been so quick in extracting herself.

Once again, lying on her back so that Loly's feet could be spared from the cold wet tile floor.

Still not entirely used to this she resisted rolling her eyes, though she did appreciate it all the same given just how cold she now was without her warm coco skinned blanket to stave off the chill.

Speaking of which, Yue soon followed suit, removing herself from the tub and taking a moment to insure she didn't slip and fall before accepting the large towel Shinobu had brought, which she then used to dry Loly off.

The towel was just as soft as Loly expected based on how fluffy it was, but what she had not expected was how warm it was, as though it had been resting on top of a heater. Between that heat and the years of practice Yue had in doing this, it wasn't long before Loly found herself dried and semi-dressed.

About to leave, she paused when she noticed the pair standing with their arms behind their head and legs slightly apart while Shinobu was kneeling with Yue's chastity belt pushed up against the slave's mound.

She looked almost… _relived_ , her nervousness banished with a single exhale as the third lock clicked into place. Loly knew a large part of that was due to how uncomfortable she was when it came to physical contact for some reason, but also her apparent disinterest in women played a role as well. Just how such a woman could exist in a world like this was difficult to fathom, but not entirely impossible she supposed.

Her companion on the other hand was a different story entirely. Katara's sex was visibly pulsing with need, to the point the muscles in her legs budged from the force of will it was taking her to remain still as one by one the trio of locks clicked. Like Loly, it was obvious she was unsatisfied with some aspects of this world.

Still, as annoying as it was to see the two locked up in such a fashion, she had to admit there was a part of her that found it…thrilling. Knowing that she and she alone by right had access to them, even if only for the purpose of bathing was a rather unique thing…though it did nothing to abate how horny she felt. Even with the fluffy towel and Yue's attentive touch she wasn't entirely dry, not with her pussy leaking like a stuck faucet.

As difficult as it was to accept the fact that she couldn't make use of those two to relieve her needs, it was what followed that truly proved to be the ultimate test of her will. For it was upon entering her room to dress for bed that she found herself face to face with something she never would have imagined seeing in a million years.

There, dressed in a sexy French maid outfit that was apparently made of nothing but see-through sheer and frills was a catgirl.

Her ears were halfway between standing and drooping, and her face was as impassive and expressionless as could be. Yet all the relaxation she had managed went right out the window and Loly felt like a beast in chains as she followed her to the massive wardrobe she called a 'closest'. In truth it was larger than a good number of apartments, and wasn't even the entirety of what she owned. No, this was just what was currently in _season_.

As to why Loly was so quickly and so easily worse off than before her bath?

The catgirls sexy French maid outfit had a rather high skirt that showed off a great deal of leg and thigh. That in of itself however wasn't the issue, no; the issue was that it was also customized for the tail that grew from the catgirls tailbone. How did she know it grew from the base of her tailbone? Because of how it had been custom cut to make room for the tail! The already short material had been cut into a perfect upside down V from the base of her spine reaching down to her ass cheeks.

Literally, almost everything her mother gave her was on perfect display as she walked, and what little wasn't nearly spilled out when she bent over to retrieve a pair of panties for Loly to wear.

She wanted to jump her, slip her hands under that frilly outfit and shred it from her body to see just how loudly she could make the curvy young woman purr under her touch.

Too bad she wasn't a slave, but actually a hired maid.

 _'One doesn't accost the hired help,'_ she supposed.

*Flashback End*


End file.
